


In the Shadow of Two Gunmen

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s02e01 In the Shadow of Two Gunmen Part I, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-18
Updated: 2005-11-18
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The events at Rosslyn will forever change Josh and Donna's lives





	In the Shadow of Two Gunmen

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Kismet: In the Shadow of Two Gunmen**

by: MeganFitz 

**Character(s):** Josh and Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance Comedy  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They aren't mine, I wish they were, but they aren't. Sniff Sniff  
**Summary:** The events at Rosslyn will forever change Josh and Donna's lives.  
**Author's Note:** This is an Alterative Universe story, (I've never written one before) The whole series takes place during the first and a little into the second session. Keep in mind its an AU so not everything will be perfect. 

Everything was perfect, and then Josh heard the gunshots. Two or three, he wasn't sure. Where was the President? As the thought crossed his mind he heard the limo peel away from the scene. 

"Donna! Where's Donna?" Josh wasn't sure if he has said the words aloud or if his brain was screaming them. He pushed his way though hoards of crying and screaming people. His eyes didn't register the chaos around him, objects that looked like people rising from the ground, things that might have been secret service securing bystanders. Josh couldn't focus on any on that. Donna was the only thing that mattered. 

He scanned the crowd focusing on hair; her blond hair should be easy to spot. Brown, black, more brown, bald, reddish brown. No blond. "Donna!" he screamed, praying for a response. Had his feet even moved? Two people moved from his line and sight and Josh saw what he was looking for: Donna. 

His legs didn't move him fast enough, "Donna." 

She looked up at him, pale and sweating. She was on her knees, not uncommon stance for people in this chaos. Her hands were placed firmly on her chest. 

"Donna, are you ok?" His voice no more then a quiver. 

"It hurts." Donna's eyes watered and her voice was shallow. 

"What hurts?" As Josh asked the question, Donna moved her hands to revival blood. 

No thoughts entered Josh's mind, his body moved on instant. He held her shoulders and screeched into the mob, "TOBY! SAM!" 

The other two men had been checking the status of peers and bystanders, turned the heads in unison. Neither man expected this vision, the stark contrast in color, the blond hair, incredibly pale skin and the crimson on her chest. Sam ran to Josh's side, but Toby yelled for an ambulance. 

The world around them started to slow down, and the pandemonium that surrounded Josh and Donna disappeared. Eye contact was never broken, words couldn't be spoken. Fear and panic mirrored each other's eyes. Unspoken conversation haunted them. There was too much to say: apologies, and confessions, instead, Josh squeeze Donna's hand. 

Sam was pushed out of the way by a force of nature. "Ms. Moss can you here me?" Donna broke eye contact with Josh to glance at Jackson, who was yelling into his ear piece. "Female, bullet wound to the chest. Stay with me Donna." He placed his hands over her wound and pressed down. Donna's body lurched forward, gasped air left her mouth and her eyes went back to Josh's eyes. Jackson continued his one sided conversation. "Eagle's been hit? I need medics here, now. Donna Moss. Blond Cookie Girl." 

The sirens seemed almost instant to Sam and Toby, but Josh it took a lifetime. The paramedics loaded Donna into the ambulance without much ceremony. Josh rode with her, never letting of her hand. His cell phone had been ringing for some time. Josh did the unthinkable. He turned it off. 

The hospital was filled with agents, doctors, and Leo. A paramedic shouted, "Decreased breath sound on the left, pulse o.x. is 92 on 15 liters." 

"What happened?" Leo asked in horror. As Donna was being wheeled past him, Josh still was holding on. 

The doctor on call answered, "Single gun shot wound, entry left fifth intercostals space." 

"Donna, I'm here." Josh said. The stretcher pressed by bodies and Josh lost his grip on Donna's hand. He started to follow, but two doctors stopped him. 

"All the buildings are 15 stories high…" Donna called out incoherently. 

A nurse called out , "Trama 1's ready." 

"Why did you steal my cell phone?" she whispered. 

"No one stole your cell phone, Ms. Moss." The doctor called to her, "On my count, one…two.. three.." The staff lifted her onto a table. The doctor spoke to her one more time, "Donna, a bullet collapsed your lung. I'm putting in a tube to expand it." 

Josh stood at the door, unable to move and fairly certain the world was coming to an end. 

Josh and the other were ushered into a waiting room; no word from CJ, the first Lady had already arrived. His body was shaking uncontrollably, he placed his head between his knees hoping that would keep him from passing out. 

Once again Josh felt as if he was in a worm hole and time had stopped. The Dr. Lewis entered the waiting room, bearing news "uh. Excuse me. We can't make you very comfortable here and Donna procedures is likely to take 12 to 14 hours, so-" 

CJ entered the room wide eyed and fighting to stay calm, "Is the president ok?" 

"The President in going to be fine." Sam answered. 

"Oh thank god." CJ was unsure if she should laugh or cry. "Look I need to get Donna and take her back to the White House. We have a lot of work to do." Josh looked up from the pile pattern on the floor. 

"She can't come back to work." Josh said bitterly, forgetting that CJ was unaware of the situation. 

"I don't understand." 

Toby finally spoke up, "Donna was hit." 

"Hit with what?" CJ asked disbelieving. 

"She was shot in the chest." Toby answered 

"She's in surgery now." Sam filled in neither men making eye contact with CJ. 

"I don't understand. Is, is it serious?" 

With all the calmness he could muster, Toby answered, "Yes. It's critical. The bullet collapsed her lung and danged a major artery." 

"I don't understand, she wasn't even supposed to be there today. I was supposed to go… She was going out with Josh… She wasn't even supposed to be there." CJ felt her strength fail. She slide into a chair and whispered, "This is my fault." 

The doctor continued, "I was just saying we can't make you very comfortable here and the procedure's likely to take 12-14 hours. We won't know anything until morning. I'm sure there are things you're supposed to be attending to right now. So, if you'd like we can stay in touch with you at your homes and offices throughout the night." 

For a few moments no one moved. 

Sam stood up, "I guess I should contact her parents. See, if I can get her family on the next plane." 

Toby placed his hand on CJ knee, "Leo's gonna meet with the leadership in ten minutes. When he's done you'll have to talk to the press." 

CJ nodded, "I need to keep the frat party out of the news." But she didn't move. Charlie stated he was going back to the Residence to pick up a few things for the President. One by one they left the private waiting room. Everyone but Josh. 

CJ addressed the press, evenly and unshaken when they asked about the President. 

Danny raised his hand, "There are reports of a second victim. Do we know who that is?" 

CJ swallowed and looked down at the podium. "Donnatella Moss is in critical condition. She was shot in the chest. The bullet collapsed her lung and danged a major artery." She parroted Toby in every way. 

The press room was silent for the first time since the shooting. Arthur asked, "You mean our Donna?" 

Katie followed up, "Donna, who brings us cookies on our birthday?" 

CJ nodded. Again silence. Danny spoke, "CJ when can we see her?" 

CJ started at him, confused by the question, "Um I guess in the morning." 

Danny nodded, "My car fits five, who wants to car pool?" Members of the press corps raised their hands. CJ was no longer in charge of her room and gladly gave up control. She walked back to her office and a wave of nausea struck her as she walked past Donna's desk. CJ wanted to cry, but the tears were trapped. Twenty minutes later when Danny knocked on her door, CJ was positive it was to question her farther about the 25 amendment. 

Before she could speak, Danny did, "CJ, no one's going to write about the frat party. No one." He turned around and left. Donna was spare one humiliation; she was fighting for her life and wasn't going to be a martyr of bad luck and tragedy. CJ thought she would have had to do the fight on Donna's behalf, she had forgotten Donna had her own army of allies. 

The funny thing about time is now matter how slow it moves it still passes. Minutes turned to hours and Josh was rarely alone. Mrs. Landingham and Gina stayed with him, Dr. Bartlet and Zoey tried to provide comfort. Charlie refused to speak. Josh didn't blame Charlie for what happened; it wasn't his fault Donna was at an event she shouldn't have been. 

Josh watched as the best doctors in the district operated on Donna. He could see everything, her heart and lungs. A part of him wanted to laugh, how many people can say they saw their date's organs before dinner? A part of her thought that maybe he shouldn't be watching, after all, those were her insides and maybe she didn't want him to see it. But as much as he wanted too, he could tear his eyes off of her. He was searching for her, not just her body, but her sprit. She was so still, he had never seen her so still, and it was unnatural. 

On his walk back to the waiting room on of the doctor's approached Josh. "Mr. Lyman, I wanted you to be aware of something. Ms. Moss's insurance… it's not every … good." 

Anger title waved over Josh. "Her insurance?" he asked bitterly. "She's struggling for her life and you're worried about how you're going to get paid?" Josh lunged at the doctor, some unseen force pulled him away and pinned him to the wall. 

"That's not what he means, Josh." Still staring the doctor, Josh didn't notice the significance that Jefferson had called him by his first name. Later that night he would think about what lines Donna had crossed with the Secret Service. What bonds she had formed and how that somehow crossed over into his life. But for now, Josh was too pissed at the doctor to think of anything else. 

Josh swallowed, "I have money." He offered. "I have nearly $200,000 in credit alone. Is that what you want?" 

The doctor shook his head, "No, sir. I just wanted you to be aware of the fact, later on after she heals and you think this whole ordeal is behind you. That's when the insurance companies strike. I wanted you be prepared." 

Jefferson loosened his grip as the doctor walked away. A smile quivered on Josh's face, and he looked over to Jefferson shyly, "did you hear what he said? "After she heals." It's the first time anyone's said that all night." Jefferson smiled and nodded as Josh walked back to the waiting room. 

"SON OF A BITCH." Sam throw his phone down and started to pace. Frustration had been building inside of him since his first phone call to Wisconsin. Toby stood in the doorway of Sam office. 

"You ok?" 

"Do I look ok? What sort of people... For five hours I've been on the phone… the conversations started off, "My name is Sam Seaborn and I work at the White House. I am sorry to inform you that your (Fill in the blank) Donna Moss was shot tonight." I offered to pay for their plane fare; I offered to have Air Force land in their back yard. None of them would come. Donna's cousin asked, 'where should I send the flowers?' Her father, that son of bitch ask, 'is she gonna live? Call me back if she doesn't.' So I ask you Tobias, how far removed do you think she is from her gene pool? How can a family like that create someone as good as her?" He rubbed his head in a very Josh like fashion. "She went to bat for me. She saved me and spared me. I can't even bring her family here." 

"It's probably a good thing they aren't here from the sound of it." Toby offered. 

"I know I don't get along with my dad, but he would come if I got hurt. Your dad too? Right?" Toby nodded. "Well, what the hell? She needs her family there." Sam sat down in her frustration. 

Toby nodded, "You want her family there?" 

Sam muttered, "Yes." 

Toby pointed into the hallway, "well, let's go." 

"Go where?" 

"Back to the hospital. Donna needs her family." Toby stated as if it was the most obvious answer. 

Ten hours into surgery, Josh had walked the entire hospital five times, vomited twice and attempted to sleep once. The nap only came after urging from Mrs. Landingham. He was in the in-between state, waking and sleeping. The images in his mind were bright and the sensation was like dreams but still in his control. His body was relaxed but his mind was very much active. When he heard his name he assumed it was a part of the hallucination. 

"Joshua, wake up." The voice demanded. 

Tiny slits opened in his eyelids. He knew the person he was looking at, but unsure of if he was dreaming, "Mom?" he questioned. 

"Yes, honey it's me, now wake up." Josh rubbed his eyes and started at the most familiar person in the world. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I think it pretty obvious, you need me and so does she." 

"How did you get here?" He asked still shaking off the sleepiness. 

"I drove." 

"WHAT! But that's like a six hour drive." 

"It was eight and half, I hit tons of traffic over the Delaware Memorial Bridge and once I got near DC." She rubbed her son's back. "Come on, I think there is a young lady you should introduce me to." Josh nodded and stood up. 

"How did you get in?" 

"I called Leo and this nice agent let me in, Jackson I think his name was." 

Josh smiled, "yeah that sounds about right." 

They walked in silence to the glass window Josh's fingerprints had covered. "That's Donna, she normally looks better then that," he gave a weak smirk. 

"She beautiful." Diane Lyman smiled. 

"Yeah," Josh stated in a awed whisper. "She likes cheesy 1980's pop songs and movies, has a sweet tooth and is loyal even to a fault at times. No one can make me laugh, and feel better in a signal moment." He paused to recalling every moment they shared in the last year. "I was supposed to protect her." His shame and disgust oozed out, "everything I've done for the last year was to protect her and I couldn't even do that." His hands covered his face. 

"My dear, what were you supposed to protect her from?" 

"Getting hurt." 

"That's impossible." She embraced her son, "Donna Moss isn't the sort of woman that needs protecting." 

The lump that had taken residence in his throat all night has broken free and tears started to form, "this was my entire fault." He buried his head in his mother's shoulders. Diane held her son for a few minutes and let him cry the tears that needed to be shed. She knew her son be blamed himself for everything, Joanie, his father, now Donna. She knew no words she uttered would give him peace. When he seemed to stop she sent him to the bathroom to wash his face. They walked back to the waiting room together. 

The room was full, Toby, Sam, CJ, Charlie, Zoey, Mrs. Landingham, Ginger, Leo, The President and Dr. Bartlet. Josh was a little embarrassed and his mother made it worse. 

"My idiot son seems to think that this is his entire fault." 

Toby smirked, "really because I would blame the white supremacists." 

"And he's been hanging out with Sam too much, he's got the whole "Knight in shinning armor thing." So we need to break him of that, because it looks better on Sam." 

Sam chuckled, "Mrs. Lyman what are you doing here?" 

It was Mrs. Lyman's turn to chuckle, "same thing as you." 

Ginger offered good news, sort of, "The restaurant says it won't charge you for break the reservations." 

Rather flatly Josh stated, "That's fantastic." 

"Donna would think its funny," Ginger muttered. 

"Be sure to tell her." Josh offered. 

Zoey stated, "The lobby is so crowded." 

"Half the press corps, off duty secret service and some members of Congress are here." CJ added. 

When Josh asked who, Leo laughed, "Santos and Russell are currently fighting with Vinick and Glenallan Walken over who can raise the most money in the Donna Moss Fund. Apparently since she is a government employee they think her insurance is going to be pretty bad." 

"Why are they doing this?" 

"Donna helped Vinick avoid the press with his wife, remember and apparently Russell likes her because of she gives out candy." The President added, "I think they forgot I got shot too." 

"No, you just don't give out candy." Mrs. Landingham laughed. 

They sat around, recounting tales of Donna Moss for a while until the doctor came in with news surgery was over. "One of you can go see her, now." All eyes looked at Josh and he followed the doctor. 

Josh held her hand and smiled the first real smile of the morning, "hi," he said. She whispered "hi yourself." Nothing deep and meaningful but it was for him and him alone. 

In Josh's mind he was the only one who stayed the entire time. However he was wrong, there were two others. One agent who protected the Commander and Chief, the other who protected the First Lady, both named after presidents, waited in the hospital until Donna Moss woke up. 


End file.
